Mage
Scions of innately magical bloodlines, the chosen of deities, the spawn of monsters, pawns of fate and destiny, or simply flukes of fickle magic, Mages look within themselves for arcane prowess and draw forth might few mortals can imagine. Emboldened by lives ever threatening to be consumed by their innate powers, these magic-touched souls endlessly indulge in and refine their mysterious abilities, gradually learning how to harness their birthright and coax forth ever greater arcane feats. Just as varied as these innately powerful spellcasters’ abilities and inspirations are the ways in which they choose to utilize their gifts. While some seek to control their abilities through meditation and discipline, becoming masters of their fantastic birthright, others give in to their magic, letting it rule their lives with often explosive results. Regardless, Mages live and breathe that which other spellcasters devote their lives to mastering, and for them magic is more than a boon or a field of study; it is life itself. '''Role: '''Spellcaster '''Alignment: '''Any '''Hit Die: '''d6 '''Starting Wealth: '''2d6 x 10g '''Favored Class Bonus: '''Cha +5 Stats Spells The Mage is an Arcane Spellcaster. The Mage uses their Cha modifier for spellcasting. All Mage spells can be found here. The number of spells a Mage can cast each day are equal to the number on the chart (above) + the bonus spells per day listed here. The Mage can cast an unlimited amount of Tier 0 Spells per day. Relearning Spells Upon reaching 4th level, and at every even-numbered Mage level after that (6th, 8th, and so on), a Mage can choose to learn a new spell in place of one she already knows. In effect, the Mage loses the old spell in exchange for the new one. The new spell’s level must be the same as that of the spell being exchanged. A Mage may swap only a single spell at any given level, and must choose whether or not to swap the spell at the same time that she gains new spells known for the level. Abilities Class Proficiency The Mage is proficient in Simple weapons. Bloodlines (Su) The Bloodline determines what kind of magic the Mage had grown into. The Bloodline gives bonus spells and unique abilities to the Mage when taken. The Bloodlines are as follows: Eschew Materials Gain Eschew Materials as a Bonus Feat at 1st Level. Spell Specialist (Su) At 5th Level, the Mage is treated as 1 level higher when determining the effects of Bloodline Spells. At 15th Level, this bonus increases to 2 levels higher. Spell Fusion (Su) At 8th Level, the Mage can fuse lesser magic to cast greater spells. The Mage can fuse 2 spell slots of the Tier lower than the spell they want to cast. This instead turns into a spell slot for the Tier they want. For example, they may use 2 Tier 8 spell slots to cast a Tier 9 spell. Mastery - Mage Body (Su) At 20th Level, the Mage has a 50% chance to not use a spell slot when casting a Mage spell. Archetypes Category:Classes Category:Needs to be Edited